I visit my cousin and I get imprinted
by Team Werwolf and Vampire
Summary: After jacob betrayal bella moves to her cousin. He is not exactly normal, because he is a werewolf. How will he and his pack take Bella's past and how she will take that there alpha imprinted on her. Bella/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I have several other stories that need updating, but this idea I have had really long time. So you just know Bella is 19 years old and she graduated during her zombie period and she looks different. view profile. ****about there is something wrong in text, it is because I'm from Sweden**

**NON POV**

A girl drove from the small town with her tears running down her cheeks. She had been left again. She was tired of Forks, she had simply one place to go.

**CHAD POV **

I was at the home of my alpha Aaron with the entire pack. Ian and Cole played a TV game, while Tony watched. I, Aaron and Fred talk about what who might shift. Felicia was our only female shift was reading a book.

"I think Max is nexthave you seen how tall he looks like," Fred said. Before he answer we heard someone yell

"Kiss my ass," Ian yelled to Cole, how began wrestling with him. I checked the clock. Fuck I was really late. I ran out of there and someone went with me, I turned and there stood Aaron

"where are you going?" He asked.

"have to go home to grandma I'm already late," I said and he nodded. I live with my grandmother on my dad's side because she is sick and no one can take care of and her. because my parents died when I was 10 and she took care of me since that. Many thought it was strange that I was 20 and lived with my grandmother. sure, I would love to have my own place, but my grandmother needed me even though she will never admitted it. Suddenly there was a crash in the house.

"bye then, I have to go before my house is destroyed," he said and went inside. I smiled and walked toward my car. When I got home there was an old red cevey truck, I did not recognize the car.

"Hello," I said when I came into the hall. I heard someone sit and talked with my grandmother, I could smell the food and it smelled heavenly. When I walked into the kitchen saw a very familiar girl.

"Bell," I said and she looked up then threw herself at me. I smiled big, it was my little cousin Bella, her dad is my mom's brother. Suddenly she began to cry against my chest. I was desperate, I knew nothing about girls.

"honey what has happened?" I asked worried, and she began to tell. About that she move to Forks. about her boyfriend and finally about Jacob. I was furious I was shaking strongly, I did not know who I wanted to kill first Jacob or that guy Edward.

"Chad relax," said grandmother calmly. She knew that I could turn into a giant wolf, because she was one of the eldest tribe. I calm down when I saw Bella's surprised gaze.

"Should we eat, I has cooked lasagna", with it, she made me forget everything.

**AN:**** hope you liked it. Twilight is owned by the SM, though I own Aaron, his pack and Chads grandmother.**


	2. Chapter 2

joseph Kony is a Ugandan guerrilla group leader, head of the Lord's Resistance Army (LRA), a group that is engaged in a violent campaign to establish theocratic government. Basically a tyrant, his army is based on the abduction of young children, giving them gun and forcing them to kill their families and anyone else that stands in Kony's way. Over the years, he's abducted over 30,000 children and turned them into violent killing machines.

i am sorry but this is so more important than updating watch this video .com/watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc

make a driffrens and sopport kony 2012, we can do anything if we just try


	3. AN

everyone who read this I'm sorry but I'm deleting my stories. for does who like my stories ( i don't think it's that many) i will maybe do them all over again but it will not be the exact same story. i want to start fresh.


	4. Ever beginning come form a other end

_**Hello people, you did not think you would see me update this story, but I realized that this and my other story The lost Photo was to imported to me to just delete them and since I have not updated anything on this one I thought would just update. But on the other story I will write it over from the beginning **_

_**I don't own twilight, if I did belle would have ended op with some one other then Jacob or Edward and the Vampires would not have sparkled**_

_**oh and guy sorry if it's bad grammar or sleeping or if something don't make that much sense I'm trying as hard as i can and I'm very sorry**_

* * *

><p>"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end" - Semisonic - Closing Time<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up from hearing some that voices downstairs. It sounded some male voices and they sounded a bit like pack of wolves. I got up from bed, I had to with a sec because me head stared to spin, sense I went out of bed so fast. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, took off my clothes and got into the shower.<p>

"Shit," I said after I was done and I realized that I had forgotten any clothes. I wrapped a towel around my self and slipped out of the room, but a mountain of muscle stopped me. I looked up and I saw a man that had black skin and short black hair.

"What do we have? My name is Ian, Ian Law, "said the man and I blushed and tried to come up with away to get away from this guy, then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Ian what are you doing?" Asked Chad, but he saw me and Ian he looked murderous.

"Bella go and put some clothes on and Ian I need to tall with you", Chad growled and took Ian in his t- shirt. And Bella thought she heard chad saying some thing under his breath.

"Aaron is so going to heard about this" who was Aaron? Why would he care about what that Ian guy did? My thoughts were erupted when chad stared to take Ian down the stairs with him, when they come down Chad began shouting something.

"Bella ... you... Perv ... house ... out," was all I managed to hear.

I walked into my room and checked out my bag. And I just took the first thing a pair of green short and a white tank top. Went I went down the stairs and saw three men, they were all really tall and buff. What does this guys eat.

"Hi, I we apologize for Ian, he is a Perv, my name is Fred," said a man with white skin, brown hair and glasses and waved.

" Cole," said one guy, looked up from the TV game he was playing and looked down.

"Tony," said a guy who looked younger one the others. They all were huge and very well trained, they reminded me of the jaco-. I felt the tears come up and saw the guys look in horror at me. They reminded me of my friend in Phoenixx, he would freak out as fast as he saw a girl cry. They all had a so funny look on their faces that I began to giggle. Now they just very looked very confused. O w

"Nice to meet you, I'm just going to go and take something to eat", I said shyly and walked in to the kitchen. And the only thing I could find was some was some old butter. Were had all the food gone yester day the kitchen was full and grandma had just told me the she had gone shopping. I walked into the living room were all the guy were screaming at some TV games.

"Uhm chad? Were did all the food go?" when I said his name he pused the game but the was some "HEY" "WHAT A HELL MAN" came from the other guys. I looked at chad and saw that he stared to blush and he rubbed the back of his neck,

" Well there was but we kind a eat it all", he said sheepishly and looked down. Wait they eat all THAT wow they eat a lot.

"Seams you have no food I will go out shopping, but I need to buy some other things to so I will take some time, bye", I said and took my bag that was hanging on a hook that was besides the door, went out to my car, waved to Chad and drove away. I was glad that the truck did even make it here, but it had cost a bit but it was worth it. I was about to turn on the radio, but I realized that there was nothing there…I felt the hole in me opening and I drove to the side of the rood and sat there what I feel t like hours but when I finally could drive again I saw that it only gone 11 minutes. I got in to town and I saw that's there was not as many stores but it was for me. I sat at a café so I could get some food in me and stared to read Wuthering Heights that I found I my bag.

I just looked around and the people walking by and I saw a guy that looked kind a familiar. He met my eyes and a big smile spread over his face and he stared to walk up to me.

"Bella? Bella swan?" and of course I remembered that voice. It was Max. My best friend from Phoenix, who grew up here and moved to Phoenix when he was eleven. It was one of the reasons that we became friends. He always made me in a good mood.

"MAX" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. My book fell to the ground, but I did not care, this was Max.

"Bella why are you crying?" Said Max in a high pitch voice and his whole face was, he stilled freaked out when girls cried. Wait what was he talking about. I bought my hand up to my cheeks and I could feel something wet on them.

"Sorry just happy to see you", said my face and I broke out in a smile that matched his when he saw me. Max face stared to go back to its colour. I feel bad about making Max freak out.

" Well I'm glad that you are" he smiled and hugged me again " missed mah best friend "

"I missed you to" and I really had. He was so different from Alice *wince* or Jacob *wince*. I stared to feel the hole in me open up in my chest again, but it felt different from before. I could not sett me finger in what it was but I did not really think that much about it since the pain in my chest grew harder

"Bella are you okay…?" He looked were concerned but a bit afraid that I would cry again.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," I lied. It was probably the one lie I could pull of since I have been saying it for the last moths. " So what are you doing here" I smiled stiffly and tried to change subjected. And in the moment I was glad that this was Max, because he saw that I did not want to talk about it so he shut up about it and went along with me

"Oh I just moved back after school ended"

" So what are you paling on doing next any plan on playing…. what was it you were playing again….?"

He stared to laugh and shake his head lightly.

"Of course you don't remember. It was soccer and nah I think I want to do something else maybe go in to…fashion!" Max said fashion dramatic and flipped back his head. Bella stared to laugh at her friends pose. He had his head back, his hands on his hips and one of his legs he lifted from the ground. People stared to look at them and Bella stared to blush like crazy.

"Max stop it people are looking" I hit him on the arm and he stared to smile and he stood normal again.

"Awwh you have not changed a bit " he chuckled

"I have changed more then you think", I said under my breath and Max looked at me. For a second I was scared that he had heard me, but he just smiled at me and said:

"So do you have anything planed today or can we hang out?"

"I would like that. A lot"

And at that I realised that the hole in me was not as big as before, but it felt like it was wait for something. And I could feel that that something would change my life forever

_**That's taken such a long time to write so please tell me what you think and next chapter will be in Aarons POV. I'm trying to make this story as original I can so the way Aaron imprints on her I'm sure you have not read before. Oh and I have put out how ever one in the pack looks like and how they look like in wolf form. **_

_** cgi/collection?id=1681107**_

_**there is the link if you want to check it out just take away the space**_


	5. sixty seconds of happiness

_**"All of you guys who rewived asdfghjkl you guys are sooo sweet. QuQ**_

_**I hope you like this new chapter and remember that Bella is 19 old. This chapter is in Aarons POV so now you get to know more about the pack. And guys sorry if there is something wrong with the grammar or spell checking. So guys I hope you like it .**_

_**Remember I don't own twilight**_

* * *

><p>" "For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness."<p>

― Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong I love my pack bothers but sometimes they are a really pain in the ass<p>

After I said good-bye to chad I went in and saw that Ian and Cole were wrestling on the floor with each other. I could feel the anger in me rise and how my body stared to shake.

"GUYS STOP IT, I'M TRYING TO READ ". Screamed the only girl on the pack. My shaking stopped when I saw Felicia's face. Stared to chuckle and everyone turned around to look at me. I saw that Fred and tony was trying not to laugh to at Cole and Ian's faces. They bight were white in the face and I could see that they had a hard time standing right up. I saw that Felicia gave me a look that said, "can I kill them" I smiled at her and turned back to Cole and Ian

"God you guys are in trouble…yes you may kill them Felicia" and with that Cole and Ian ran right out the front door and I could feel the shift in the air as they shifted. And with that we all stared to laugh and we hear Cole's waving and Ian's swearing at us. I walked out to front door that the only thing that they left behind was their shoes, their jacks and of course Ian's cap. I was glad that I got my dad house when he past away. To come to the house you have to drive up a small rood and I had no newborns but it was still not to far away form my work and town so I did not count as a hermit.

"Hey guys could you take Ian's and Coles closths. Since they already shifted I think it would be a good time to take a patrol"

"Aaron do you want me to come" asked my best friend and he stared to take of his glasses.

"No I'm fine Fred I can handle it…I hope and Felicia I want you out there with me in the morning as soon as you wake up?"

"Sure"

"But don't you need some sleep. I could- "

"No Fred I'm good"

"No your not you need to stop working so hard, you don't need to be out there all the time. The only time you leave without us nagging is to you work. You need to sleep more "

"I can handle it "

"But-"

"I can handle it… Felicia can you come or do you think your dad will stop you?"

"Nah he is on a business trip, but I will have a hard time not making John or Matilda notice me" she said and looked down at her shoes. I stared to smile when I remember that those shoes were the only par she wore, because she wanted to make a stamen to her dad.

"Okay great but be careful I don't want you to get into tubule", I said and she walked over to my and laid her hand on my shoulder

"I will, but you promise you will take care about your self to and make so that Cole or more precisely Ian don't get in to trouble" she chuckled at her comment and I stared to smile.

"God hope at last I can. If their alpha can't keep them in check I think we should all just run, but got to go now guys and remember take their cloths" and with that I stared towards the forest. When I was as faraway so no one could see me I stared to take of my pant, put it around a band around my ankle and I shifted. And at the second I shifted to a wolf Ian shifted into a human.

_Cole what happened_? Cole winced and he stared to run to me.

_Boss I can explain. _I saw a flash in my mind when I stared to hear Ian's thoughts. He stared to think back on how he and Ian were joking around and how he stepped over the line when it comes to Ian.

_Ian you know better then bringing up his dad_

_I know, I should not have done that I just say before I think…. or think before I…. wait this make no sense, but you get what I mean. What if you don't? What if Ian never will talk to me again? I'M SO STUPID. WHY DID I DO THAT?_

_Cole take it easy just show me were he shifted. He showed me the placed Ian shifted and I stared to run to that place. After a minuet of silence (or as much silence you can get when you hearing someone's thoughts"_

_How can you do that? Cole asked as he layed down the medow we usually use for meetings in wolf form. These quotations surprised me, what did he mean._

_Do what?_

_Be so calm I have never seen someone who can hold in their anger as good as you_

_I don't know…maybe I know I regret spending my time angry rather then happy all the time._

_God you sound deep. _I give out a bark that sounded like a crossover of a sneezes and I bark. Sometime when did sound weird in wolf form.

_You think that sounded deep? _And without me noticing I was at the place Ian had shifted I could smell him walking to the left.

_Ehh se you later boss, I will go out for a run. _He said and stood up, but I did not know what he did next or thought next because I shifted into my human form again. I put on my shorts and I was glad that in human form when still had a great sense of smell. I followed the way his smell come form and I saw him sitting on the grass in a meadow. He could here my steps coming form behind him so he turned around too saw who it was.

"Aaron what are you doing here"

"I need to see how you were. You know Cole did not-"

"I know that he did not mean to bring up my dad…"

"You know I said this sometimes, but you don't have to go back to him you can stay at my house. I'm sure everyone in the pack would do the same"

"And like I said before…. I can't leave mom and you know that the police wont listen if I tell them"

"She still wont tells any one? "

"Nope she was to much "pride" to admit that her husband is abusing her"

"Can we go for a run now"

"If course kid"

"Thank you Aaron"

"For what kid"

"For being the best alpha and good friend"

"I'm not a good alpha…"

"Yes you are you make people around you happy"

"Really I thought I was the ass hat that make you work your butt of"

"HEY tony said that not me…"

"Sure…"

"So are we going to take a round"?

"Sure"

_OMG IAN I'M SOOO SORRY_

_Cole stop it you sound like a little schoolgirl when you say "omg"_

_Guys be nice_. And the rest of the night I laughed at Cole and Ian's bad jokes, tried to keep peace between them, but I was glad that as alpha I could shield my inner thoughts a bit more form the pack, but three hours before the sun went up I sent them away so they could get some sleep. After the same conversion I had with Fred I could finally convince them that they should go to sleep. When they shifted I stared to run the fastest I could tough the forest and fainly stopped when I was at a cliff and I could look out over the sea. There were some rocks there, but I walked over to the rock came for and i shifted.

"I tried dad…tried to be happy with you gone, but I cannot really get me to a point to admit it to my self. I know you would say, "come on son put a smile on that face and remember that I will always be in your heart", but I don't see it or feel it. You not in my heart, because you cannot make weird comments about my hair or the things that I did. I will never her you saying, "think on the bight side son"…I miss you so much and now that you're gone I don't know what to do, except trying to make you prod of me."

* * *

><p>I woke up by the sun sighing in my face.. and then i remember felicia<p>

OH SHIT FELICIA I shifted at once and she that she was running at the normal rout.

_I'm sorry-_

_No you needed you sleep and now any minute Fred is about to switch you of and Chad wanted me us to come over to his place when we were done_

_Okay_. I thought and stared to run towards chads house, I could hear my stomach rumble and Felicia laughed

_I don't think they will have any food _she said tesseing

_I know but I hope they at last saved something_ I thought hope full and stared to think about food.

_I would not count on it _she stared to laugh mentally

_I know_

I sifted and put my clothes back on. I stared to walk out of the forest when I saw some browned hair girl coming out from Chads door. I did not recognize the girl so I stayed back so the girl would not see me. I think she would think that it would be a bit strange if a guy just came out the forest with not shoes or shirt. I looked how see sat in some really old truck that looked like crap and I al most got a headache of the notices it gave. As she drove away and I ran out the woods and went up the ports. And there I catch her sent…it smelled like…home. I shut away that thought. Who can someone smell like home? And I'm sure she did not smell like a bunch of guys and one girl who was dirty and sweaty. And that was how my house smelled most of the time. But there was something with this smell that make me feel safe. That is even weird how can some one smell make someone feel save.

"Aaron why are you standing here" I heard I voice coming from in front of me. I looked up and saw chad stranding in the front door.

"Oh just thinking" I said and looked at him and tried to stop thinking about the girls smell, but I kind a wanted to know what

"About what?"

"Who was the girl who just drove away" I wanted to know why she was here. Because I know that I did not see her here before and I think I should know.

"Oh she is my cousin"' my eyes widened and looked shocked and chad stared to smile what most be at the look on my face.

"You mean Bella as in the girl who broke her leg going down the stairs?" I remembered that I had a little kids crush on her. I felt my face getting a bit hot and I know that chad had seen that.

"Yup that's her," he said a bit

"Wow she is not the little girl with ponytails I remember " that was true the girl I had seen was something…

"Yea she have grown up and don't get any idea" he said and looked seriously at me.

" What me I had no thought on hitting on her. It's Ian who does that kind of things" well that was true I never said that I like her since I know that Chad was VERY protective of his cousin. I could se how he stared shacking when I said Ian's name.

"He has already did it did he not" I could not help but smile of cousre he have this was Ian we were talking about he would hit on anything in a skirt.

"Yea and the worst thing that she just came out from the shower and she was just wearing a towel"

"Oh that got to drive Ian's perv mod on" I was trying not to laugh my ass of in this second.

"He did not have a change" and with that I broke into laughter. I could see that Chad was fighting a smile. And after a while I could talk.

"So what did you do to him" I said and wiped the tears in my eyes that I got form laughing.

"Well I told him that he was a perv and that I wanted him out of my house" now I was confused if he was not in the house how would he not have shifted

"But he did not shift?"

"Oh no he took his car down here because he needed to go to work later" that did make sense because Ian family lived out side town and people would think it was strange that he just came there without a car.

"Oh right that makes sense" then I heard so one coming towards the door and I saw Fred as he came out the door and he put his glasses in my hand

"Bye guys, hi Aaron, bye Aaron" and with that he took of his shirt while running towards the forest.

"Oh hello my dear boy" said Mrs. Swan chads grandma who had appeared in the door.

"Hello Mrs. Swan can I come in" I said polity

"Oh for godsake of course you can my boy, and call me Emily you have know me for such a long time and it make me feel older then I already I'm"

"You are not old your just beautiful" I said and smiled at the old women how almost felt like a grandmother to me.

"Sure my boy sure" she was smiling and patted my back as I went to the house. I said hi to Cole and tony who were playing Assassins creed. I watched as they took turns playing it, but did not want to play my self. When they asked why I just said that I was not in the mod

"Oh and chad is Isabella?" said chads grandma and I looked up. Wait way would I care were this girl is she is just some girl I had a little kid crush on. But why could not stop my self from thinking about her.

"Oh she had to go shopping for more food"

"I went shopping yesterday" I faced palmed my self. I cannot even leave them in a house alone without them eating all the food.

"What we were hungry" said chad in a childish voice and smile sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"WERE IS SHE," yelled Chad as we walk back and forth.<p>

"Come on chad you don't need to be so protective about her how old is she again…. hmm 19 right" chad nodded "exacly she is a big girl she can take care of her self, she is as old as us" I said and leaned against a wall. We hear a car driving up to the house and whom two voices stared to talk.

"WAIT do you hear that", chad stopped in his tracks

"Yea…. chad clam down "

"She is with someone"

"_Come its not that bad" _when I heard that I became in shock.

"Is that not Max Jansen…."?

"She is in danger she need to get away from him"

"No you wont do anything," I said calmly and I stood right up.

"Why not, she is with a boy that and explode in to a wolf any minuet he gets angry" chad stared shacking and I put a hand on his shoulder and looked in to his eyes.

"You won't do anything. You remembered that after me and Fred sifted we still were friends with you and you know nothing. Fred said it maybe would be the best if we just left you alone for your own good, but I said no because you are one of my best friends and I would not let you feel abandon. Can you imagine how she would feel if her friend says that he can not be friends any more and he starts to hang out with her cousin "

"I…." stared chad but he was interrupted.

"Can some one of you boys help me", we heard Mrs. swan yelling to us from the backyard.

"Aaron can you help her I just need to talk to Bella. Is that Okay?" he looked at me begging and I just nodded and looked thought full at the door and I left to help Mrs. Swan. With this girl with the weird smell on my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that it's. so hope you like it.<strong>_

_**Here is whats going to happen in the next chapter:**_

"uhm I'm Aaron Wild"

"Bella Swan nice to meet you"

"WHAT THE HELL"

"Aaron is in some deep shit"

_**so next chapter the big Imprint scene is coming XD sso how and when do you think Aaron will look in to Bellas eyes. Please tell me what you think about this and I want to thank everyone who is following this story or fved this**_


End file.
